An interdisciplinary workshop on the role of the hippocampus in learning and memory to be held at Williams College (June 25-26, 1979). The emphasis will be on physiological and behavioral investigations using infraprimate species (rat and rabbit) that have indicated two functions of the hippocampal formation in learning and memory: (a) spatial information processing and (b) temporal information processing. The two views presently stand as theoretical competitors. Participants will present formal papers (which will be published together) and meet in open forum to consider how the available evidence might be reconciled into a coherent set of hypotheses representing the state of the art in research on the hippocampus with infraprimates. The workshop should make a substantial contribution to future research in physiological psychology and neuropsychology.